I See Her
by himyadollz
Summary: sweet moments between Zero and Yuki from Zero's point of view
1. Chapter 1

**Oki everyone just wanted to let you that none of the characters belong to me they all belong to the fabulous Masturi Hino **

**hope you all enjoy ;)~ himy-chan**

I did not really feel the pain, or the blood running down my neck , all I wanted to do was get rid of this mark on my neck, to get rid of a part of me that reminded me what the monster had done to me. That's when she came in the room, the daughter of the man that was now supposed to be my father. I heard her gaps and she ran to me, and pulled my hand away from my neck.

I could clearly see pain and fright in her big innocent eyes. She was talking to me but I kept looking at her with empty eyes, while inside I just wanted to be hugged by her and cry. She was really pretty and I barely knew her but I could see that she was extremely kind.

She dragged me to the bathroom. I watched as she poured warm water in the bath, and then drenched a washcloth in the water. She put it aside for a second and turned back toward me. Now there was some shyness in her eyes as well.

She asked permission to remove my shirt. The first thought that ran through my head was, was this girl crazy of something? My face must've not shown it because she slowly started to undo the buttons of my shirt. My heart started to beat so fast in my chest and I could not understand why.

My shirt was off in a matter of seconds, she carefully placed in the dirty laundry basket. She then took the washcloth and this time she simply said that she was about to wash the blood off. Her hand slowly approached my neck. When the cloth pressed against my neck, I first flinched away from it.

The sensation of water against my fresh wound was really unpleasant, like some sort of burning sensation. Yuki took a small step back when I flinched. She seemed to be slightly scared, maybe she thought I was going to hurt her.

She quickly came back closer and resumed to clean the blood. She smiled a bit when I didn't react further and allowed her to do her cleaning. She was really much prettier when she was smiling, I don't understand why I was letting this girl take care of me like this.

She could make me feel like I still had someone there for me in this life, even if I was now a monster. Then I remembered, Yuki was terrified of vampires, the headmaster had told me about how a vampire had almost drained her.

She would never be touching me like this or smiling in my presence if she knew that I was the very monster she feared so much. She probably would scream if she knew that I could one day turn into a beast and take her life away.

I made a decision that day, I would do everything in my power to make sure that Yuki never finds out about me, that she never fear me. I would also do everything to protect her from her nightmares. She gave me a feeling of belonging, she made me feel alive again, and I would make sure that the smile on her face never disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the months Yuki became a more important part of my life. I was really part of her little family with the chairman now. Yuki was offended forcing me to play with her, and a lot of the time she would talk about this boy named Kaname. He had saved her life, killing a vampire who had turned into a level E.

This was one of my biggest fears to turn into one of those monsters. They had no conscious, not thought of anything but to get blood. It doesn't matter who they kill has long as long as they get the blood they so desired.

I could not let myself fall into a level E state, not before I found and killed the monster that murdered my family and made me into this thing that lives on the blood of innocents.

I was walking into the main room when I felt it. A great force that was incredibly strong, strong enough to crush my spirit. It was the close to the feeling I felt right before I had fell unconscious the night of the changing.

I ran to the door, only to find the chairman, and Yuki whom was hugging a taller man. I could feel jealousy running into my veins quickly. I did not like that Yuki was so affective with this man. He was looking at Yuki as if she was a meal and I did not like that at all.

I got closer to them and Yuki saw me, she waved to me to come closer. When I came close to them the man looked at me and our eyes locked. The pressure I felt was almost unbearable, the immense power I felt was coming from him.

The next thing I knew I was gripping Yuki by the arm and pulling her away from the man. The vampire in me knew that the man Yuki had been hugging, was in fact one of the purebloods, the elites of the vampire society.

Yuki squealed and told me to let go of her. The pureblood glare dangerously at me and for some reason I didn't fear him, my only thought was to protect Yuki. How could the chairman let his daughter be so close to someone so dangerous?

The vampire in front of us took a step closer and I pushed Yuki behind me, growling. Yuki was gripping my shoulder and I could tell she was worried.

'Zero? Zero stop it! It's Kaname, the man that saved me from the evil vampire. Remember I told you about him?'

I looked back shocked at Yuki. The man she adored, the one who saved her from certain death, was one of the monsters she feared the most. How could she not know that he was dangerous? Even more then what I could be.

Chairman Kaien pulled me away into another room, leaving Yuki with this Kaname vampire guy, which I did not like one bit. He sat me on a chair and told me to calm down.

'Zero I can understand that you feel in danger around Kaname-sama, but he is not your enemy and he will not harm Yuki.'

'But he is a pureblood, one of the things Yuki fears, why doesn't she fear him!'

I was mad, if we could say that. I was jealous that Yuki accepted this man as a vampire but she would fear me the second she found out what I truly was.

'Yuki doesn't know the Kaname is a vampire.'

My eyes went wide and my blood started boiling. How dare do this pureblood deceive my little Yuki like that? I was about to jump up and go tell the truth to her, but I stopped myself when I remembered that I was doing the same thing to her.

I wasn't telling her about my true monster inside. I was keeping everything a secret and I never wanted her to know. I felt a hand on my arm and I looked back to my new father.

'Yuki cannot know about Kaname understood.'

His tone of voice made me understand that he was being deadly serious, so I accepted the fact that I could not tell her. My hands turned into fist for I had to accept that Yuki's crush was one of the creature I wanted to kill so much, but she would never know it. I was determined than ever to protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuk had been hurt today and I had done nothing to help her. Instead Kuran had come to her rescue, while I was left battling my inner demons. A level E vampire had called me comrade, he had seen in me the beast that I would one day become.

I was standing by the stairs slightly coughing, my body had again rejected to infect blood capsule that was given to the night class students.

I sensed someone coming, but I couldn't tell who it was.

- Zero?

Hearing Yuki's small voice surprised me. Out of all the people to find me in a state of thirst it had to be her. I could smell the blood coming from her slowly closing wounds. The smell was intoxicating and it was hard for me to resist it.

She was coming closer to me, making the scent stronger and harder to stop myself from jumping on her and draining her dry.

- Stop! Don't come near me!

I heard take a step back and a gasp of surprise escaped her lips. I had to bite mine to stop from apologizing for the rude tone. I really needed her to leave before it was too late. She took another step back; slowly climbing back the few stairs that she had went down.

- I'm sorry zero I just thought… I just thought we were the same. I'm sorry for making a stupid conclusion.

She turned around ready to run as fast as she could away from me, exactly like I wanted her too, but before I could stop myself my body moved. I grab her hand before she had completely turned away.

-Yuk….

Her bandage came undone and the scent of blood was as strong as it would ever get. Right then all hell broke loose inside my mind. I grabbed her and pulled her to me. ¸

I had her wrapped in my arms and I was holding her head slightly to one side, making sure that it would be easily accessed. I slowly bent my head toward her neck, and started to lick the perfect stop slowly. I felt her shiver in my arms.

- Zer….Zero?

I don't know why but the moment she said my name like that all vulnerable and scared the beast within my raged. I bit down hard on her neck. Blood started to pour into my mouth and dear god was her blood sweet, tasty and so perfect. I couldn't get enough of it, my thirst of before finally being satisfied.

There was soo much blood that some started to fall down on my chin and shirt. I knew deep inside of me that something was wrong, that I shouldn't be enjoying this, but my brain couldn't focus on why it was so wrong.

- Zero!

I was violently pushed back from my meal and I was certainly not happy about it. I started to lick my lips to drink the remaining blood on my lips. Through my red eyes I saw a terrified Yuki, holding her neck as blood still poured from the wound I had just made.

Realisation hit me, I had just showed Yuki that I was one of the monsters she feared, but even worst I had attacked her, and drank her blood. If she hadn't pushed me away I might have killed her. Blood dripped on the floor like tear drops.

My heart was cracking, slowly breaking. My entire body was shaking. How could I have gone so far, why did it have to be Yuki?

I heard footstep from the stairs coming up towards us , there in front of Yuki like a shield was none other than Kaname Kuran. Why did always have to look like the hero and me the monster, who could only bring fear in people's eyes. The same fear that was shining in Yuki's beautiful eyes.

- Allowing your basic instincts to take over you. You are a disgrace to all vampires.

He raised his arm as if he was going to strike me, and a great part of me wanted him to do so. I didn't deserve to live after what I had to done the person I swore to myself to protect. Yuki ran in front of him, trying to stop him.

Unfortunately the blood lost took his tool and she fell unconscious against me. My mind blocked everything around except for the small weight of Yuki's unconscious body against mine. I could hear Kaname's voice but I couldn't make out the words he was saying.

I only came back to really when he started to pull up Yuki in his arms and start to carry her away, to what I guess the infirmary, but what he said next shook me to my core.

- Was Yuki's blood that delicious?

As he disappeared from my view only few word resonated through my mind

- WHAT HAVE I DONE?!-


	4. author's note

**hello everyone i am sorry to say that i have decided to stop writing this story i have recently read the ending to the manga and it has simply killed all inspiration to write any vampire knight fanfictions i am very sorry, maybe one day i will finish it until then please accept my apologies **


End file.
